We Face Things Together
by Swimmer200
Summary: Set after 6x05 but before 6x06. Haley hasn't shown much emotion after the Nanny Carrie attack and it worries Nathan. When she finally does breakdown Nathan is there to comfort her.


**Author's Note: I don't know how I feel about this story. It seemed better in my head. I'll let you guys decide. Thank you!**

2 days. It had been 2 days since the attack. 2 days since Carrie's death. 2 days full of nothing but fear for Haley James Scott. She has been hiding her emotions from Nathan because she wanted the full concern on Jamie. Their son was and always will be her main priority. As his mother, she felt as though he needed all the attention and love right now. These past 2 days have been spent with Jamie, making sure he was okay. He seemed to be getting better, Haley on the other hand was getting worse. She kept seeing Carrie. Haley knew the crazy woman was dead. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Carrie out of her mind.

Every time she closed her eyes Carrie was there. Haley would sometimes have daydreams and nightmares of Carrie killing Jamie. She didn't want to worry Nathan so she never told him. She would never forget the way he looked at her when he came speeding home after he found out what had happened. This look of complete and utter fear that she had never seen before. The moment their eyes meet he broke down into tears. She never wanted Nathan to feel that way again. She felt as though she needed to protect him from feeling her pain.

Nathan may not have experience what she and Jamie went through nevertheless, his fears for their safety were on high alert. He knew Haley was trying to be strong for Jamie however, she didn't have to be strong for him. It was breaking Nathan that she wouldn't let him help her. They had been through a lot and have always been there and leaned on each other when they needed it. Why was this any different? Why was she so independent on this one?

Three days have now passed since the incident. Haley was in the shower trying to clear her mind from everything that had happened these last few days. Last time she checked, Nathan was clearing breakfast dishes while Jamie was playing a video game.

The hot water falling on her head was helping her relax immensely. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and when she opened them she saw Carrie. Haley jumped back before searching the shower realizing there was nothing there. Haley turned around to turn off the water when she saw Carrie again with the axe. Haley spun around and when seeing nothing she quickly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. Noticing the hot steam all around the room making it hard to see her surroundings, Haley raced over and wiped the fog off the mirror. She felt as though she was suffocating. It was becoming hard to breath. Every time she turned her head Carrie was there smiling at her. Haley started to panic, breathing heavy, the world seemed as though it was spinning and she was stuck in place.

Haley was having a panic attack. She started whipping her head in all different directions trying to get Carrie out of her mind. Tears started to build up threatening to fall over. She turned around to race out of the bathroom when a figure walked through the doorway. Haley screamed when she noticed the body walking towards her. Nathan immediately dropped his towel and took Haley into his arms. As soon as Haley felt Nathan's strong arms around her, she let everything go and started to sob in his chest. Holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Nathan was scared by her sudden outburst but happy at the same time. He was glad she finally was letting some emotion out.

Nathan kissed her head continuously and rubbed her back while whispering, "Shhh baby, it's okay. I'm here."

After her sobs subsided a bit, Nathan asked, "What happened?"

Haley pulled her head off his chest, which she had now soaked with her tears and wet hair, and said, "Oh, your shirt. I'm sorry I got it all wet."

Nathan shook his head. This woman is amazing. Worried about my shirt when she's crying. What did I do to deserve her? He grabbed her face gently and said, "Hey, don't worry about my shirt. Worry about you. What's going on, Hales?"

Haley tried to look away but Nathan wouldn't let her. He held onto her face and forced her brown eyes to look into his blue ones.

When their eyes met Haley began to speak, "I don't know. I-I just had a panic attack I guess. I started seeing her everywhere-"

Nathan cut her off, "Who?! Carrie?!"

Haley slowly nodded her head as Nathan pulled her into his chest again. "Oh, Baby." He whispered. "Has this happened before?" He braced himself for the answer. He swore his heart would have broken into a thousand pieces if this happened before and she didn't tell him.

She pulled back to meet his gaze again and answered, "No"

Nathan let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding as he closed eyes.

"But" Haley started to speak again. Nathan's eyes flew open to search hers trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"I um have been replaying that day in my head ever since it happened and she always hurts Jamie. Every time." Haley eyes filled with tears as she glanced up at Nathan and when she saw the worriedness and fear in his eyes she wished she hadn't told him.

Nathan grabbed her bare shoulders and said, "Wh-Why didn't you tell me, Hales?"

Haley looked down at the bathroom floor as if she was searching for something when Nathan gently guided her chin up so she would look at him. His eyes were piercing. They wanted answers. "I-I just didn't want you to worry about me." Nathan's eyes immediately softened and he was about to speak before Haley started again, "And I didn't want Jamie to feel alone through this. I needed to make sure he was okay first. That is my job as his mom and I shouldn't have brought him there in the first place and I-"

Nathan cut her off again by saying softly, "It's my job to make sure he's safe too. This was not your fault. It's also my job to make sure that you are safe. God Hales, you really think I wouldn't worried about you? I have been worried sick about you these past few days because you _haven't_ shown any emotion. I want to help you and Jamie through this together. I love you so much and the thought of not being able to help you hurts me more than when you let me share your pain. We face things together." Nathan stopped to whip away a tear that rolled down Haley's face. Then continued, "Please let me help you through this."

Haley locked her eyes with those beautiful blue ones and saw nothing but love and compassion swirling around. In that moment, Haley felt as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier. I just…" she took a deep breath before continuing "I just keep remembering the way you looked at me when you came home that night. So scared and relived. I don't ever want you to have to feel that way again."

With those words, Nathan fell in love with her all over again. His wife who was going through pain and suffering wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about him and Jamie. She put her feelings aside to center their son. But also, so Nathan wouldn't feel scared for them. She was incredible.

"I love you so much, Hales. I love your selflessness and strength. But when you hurt, I hurt. When you're scared, I'm scared. That is how it works. So, you can't prevent me from feeling that way because that's all I've been feeling since I got the call saying you were in danger. I don't know what I'd do if-"

Haley stopped him from taking his thoughts further by placing her hands on his chest and saying, "Hey, I'm here and Jamie's here. We're not going anywhere. I promise."

Nathan nodded his head before kissing her forehead softly and pulling her into his arms again. He rested his chin on her head

"Thank you, Nathan"

Nathan chuckled and lifted his chin off her head before responding, "For what?"

Haley pulled back to look at him, "For being so amazing and helping us through this. I don't think I could do this without you."

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'm always going to be here. Always-"

"And forever" Haley smiled and brought her head up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

When they parted Haley spoke softly, "I love you, Nathan Scott"

"I love you, too"

Haley rested her head against his muscular chest. It seemed like for the first time in a while everything was perfect. She had the best husband and son in the world. And as long as she has them, she can make it through anything.


End file.
